


Sherl

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: prompted by @hunninutqueerio on tumblr:sherlock and janine run into each other again at a nsy gathering or sumthin and both sherlock and john expect it to be awkward but she’s chill and just teases him and then they’re bros and john’s really confused because wtf shouldn’t she be royally pissed at him ???
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Sherl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienkid/gifts).



“Oh, God. Sherlock. Don’t look now, but I think I just saw Janine Hawkins,” John hissed through an overly-wide smile, tilted toward the detective. Looking up from frowning over the wine selection at the NSY Christmas party, Sherlock blinked.

“Who?”

John’s eyes widened, and he smacked Sherlock’s arm. “What do you _mean,_ ‘who’? _Janine. Hawkins_. You know—‘he made me wear the hat?’”

Straightening, Sherlock glanced in the direction John was staring, mild interest in his face. “Oh, yes. Janine.”

“Oh, no. Sherlock! She’s on her way over!”

John’s panicked hiss prompted an eye roll from the detective. “Do calm down, John. It’s not like she’s a murderer,” Sherlock paused, thoughtful, and added, “Or Mycroft.”

“Bloody hell,” John muttered, the curse shifting into another fake smile when Janine reached them. “Oh! Janine! Hi!”

“Very smooth, John,” Sherlock whispered, sucking back a sigh and holding out a hand to the approaching woman. “Wonderful to see you again, Janine.”

Janine took his hand in both of hers, smiling warmly. “Likewise, Sherl.”

John’s eyes nearly bugged out at the nickname. His smile turned pained. “Hi, Janine,” he said, greeting her once again. She looked to him, dropping Sherlock’s hand slowly, fingers lingering. John glared at her hand before taking it in his own.

“John! So good to see you.” Her face turned apologetic. “Sorry to hear about Mary.”

Clearing his throat, John nodded. “Thanks.” His voice was on the rougher side of normal, and he shoved back the memory of two-year-old anger and loss. “What are you doing here? Didn’t think NSY was your scene.”

Janine grinned. “Oh, I was a donor for the party.” Fluttering her eyelashes at Sherlock, who smiled tightly in response, she added, “Thanks to Sherl here, I have a bit of ‘extra’ funds to spend.”

To John’s shock, as he was mouthing _Sherl_ in disbelief, she _winked_. At Sherlock. And John. Before he could recover, she was saying her goodbyes.

“Lovely to see you both again. I really must say hello to a few more familiar faces. Hope you enjoy the wines.” With a coy little wave for Sherlock and a smile for John, she was off, disappearing into the crowd with a flick of long dark hair.

John stared after her, shocked into silence.

“Don’t stare, John,” said Sherlock.“It’s rude.”

“What!” John turned on him, sputtering. “How—what— _what?”_

Sherlock’s eyebrows rose. “Was there an actual question in there?”

Teeth grinding together, John leaned in, spitting, “She called you _Sherl!”_

The eyebrows rose higher. “Indeed she did, John.” Sherlock frowned. “Are you having issues with your hearing?”

John felt he might explode. “Sherlock! You used her! Lied to her! How is she not—what did she mean about ‘extra funds?’”

Sherlock grinned. “Ah, yes. After the whole…Magnussen incident, my being shot, etcetera, Janine, of course, figured out it was all a ruse.” Sherlock shrugged, appearing unbothered by the entire situation. “She sold her ‘story’ to the tabloids. Made quite a pretty penny. Bought a cottage in Sussex, I believe.” Snagging a wine glass from a passing waiter, Sherlock sipped, pulled a face, and dumped the liquor into a nearby planter. “Disgusting.” 

John was still processing his words. “Her…story?” he repeated weakly. Sherlock glanced at him, amused.

“Don’t worry, John. All lies.” His lips quirked. “My ‘honour’ remains intact.”

John’s face flushed a deep red. “Shut up, Sherlock.”

Smiling, Sherlock leaned close, breath warm on John’s face. “Captain Watson…do you mean to tell me your plan _isn't_ to get me wine-drunk and pull me into the closet down the hall for some private snogging?” Hands rising, he straightened John’s tie. “If so, I shall be _deeply_ disappointed.”

John’s breathing stuttered and the flush deepened in his face, but he held his ground. “Well, it certainly won’t happen if you keep dumping your wine into the planters, _Sherl,"_ he snapped, piqued. Sherlock’s grin widened.

“Duly noted, Captain.”


End file.
